I never Can't Find Love
by mikaiyumi
Summary: / 2P! ItaPan Story :33


Luciano Vargas led to the Axis secret society. His right hand, and the person who did all the dirty work Kuro Honda black suit of dark and mysterious Japanese .. And both were less than Lutz Beilschmidt.

Luciano was sent to Kuro things and is currently Lutz chatted in their conference room. "You had something to say to me ..." Luciano said and looked longer and the blond man. "That was ..." Lutz said, and seemed to Luciano.

"Well, then let it return to the Kuro can only ... and let me tell you .. or in fact, to ask him for something." Luciano said coldly, and eerily grinning. "Invites him what?" Lutz said Luciano and pressed against the wall. Luciano considered this for a moment, and then got angry. "Oh, you like me ..." Luciano said, and kicked the ground man groaned, and then had to face what he's being kicked.

Luciano grinned evilly. "I'm sorry, but I have one other attractions." He said Lutz. Lutz looked at this and looked very deadly, as Luciano realized who really tick, and it was not he. but it is the Japanese who have their important allies. Luciano left the room holding a knife in his hand which fell a little bit of blood on the floor. Lutz onto his face that Luciano had made the incision. "Hell ... he, therefore, to keep Kuro?" Lutz thought, and went into the room, following Luciano. Soon the hall door open and Japanese man dressed in black came from hall face in the blood.

"Ah ~ Kuro you again, how's everything go?" Luciano said, and went with black hair and red eyes man to him and smiled at him as usual. "No one noticed it does not." Kuro said, and seemed to Luciano curve of the head which is held in a poke, "this is the person who I was supposed to kill. Baka" Kuro said, her eyes aglow in red .. Luciano took the shorter man and smiled. "Come to my room tonight, I've got a new mission ~" Luciano said kuro grinning and licking his lips felt this so that no kuro noticed.

Kuro sighed and nodded "I'm going to wash the blood off first, yes, see you then Baka." Kuro said, and went into the bathroom. Luciano continued to Grin and not notice Lutz who had been spying on them, Lutz clenched fist angrily and went elsewhere.

~ Evening ~ Kuro knocked Luciano's door. "Boss, you want to see." Kuro said, and began to wait for a response until kicked the door irritably. "Deaf! Once wanted to see if you could open the door!" Kuro roared . Luciano came to open the door of the room and pulled the Kuro room so suddenly that this just had the time to respond. "What?" Kuro said and looked Luciano who pushed her down on the bed selälteen. Luciano smiled and came over Kuro, grinning evilly to this. "Not to spoil the mood by talking about ~" Luciano said and stuck his tongue Kuro's mouth from kissing this is really deep.

Kuro's eyes widened and he tried to thrash out, Kuro struggled a little bit but finally gave be. Luciano smiled and stroked the Kuro's face tenderly. "ti amo Kuro." Luciano whispered Kuro's ear. Kuro blushed and looked Luciano who just smiled at him. "... Aishiteru ... Boss ..." Kuro said. "Fine, then I may be able to do this." Luciano said, and left the Kuro's jacket and started to lick his chest. Luciano moved his tongue slowly and painfully Kuro bare skin and enjoy every second what it took, and hoped that the Kuro enjoy as well.

"Ah ahh ~" Kuro sounded, and his face flushed. Luciano smiled and continued to enjoy the Kuro's vote. Finally, Luciano began to slowly open the Kuro pants, and then took them off completely. "God, you're beautiful kuro" Luciano said and looked smaller man passionate about. Kuro looked Luciano and his mind was just to hit this, but his body prevented him. for some reason, her body wanted to continue, but the mind tried to deny it and tell their attacks. Kuro's body and mind were in complete conflict with each other and does not know what he should do.

"Do not say anything like that," Kuro said, blushing deeply and looking elsewhere clenching his teeth together. Luciano just laughed and took Sticking to Kuro's cock. "HNN Aaah!" Kuro cried when Luciano started to rub it slowly at first. Kuro put his hand in front of his mouth and bit it, trying to prevent their voices out. Luciano smiled and started to rub harder, because he wanted to get Erectile Kuro. "Get out of the wonderful sound." Luciano said and took the hands off the front of the mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately ago.

"Ah hah haah!" Kuro moaned and tightened, his breath. Luciano suddenly stopped and smiled evilly. "Sometimes you can not see, it makes you feel better." Luciano said Kuro and tied wrists and put the blindfold. "What?" Kuro asked. Luciano Kuro's spread legs and began to lick his cock slowly.

Kuro began to moan loudly until you went off to Luciano's mouth. "G-Gomen Baka ..." Kuro said, confused and embarrassed. Luciano smiled and licked his lips. Kuro cursed his mind all the time, Luciano took the bandage off his eyes. Kuro looked Luciano and tried to free his hands, noticing Luciano mischievous as well. "Tasted really good, my dear," Luciano said with a grin.

Luciano had started to take off his own clothes, and pushed the bed against the Kuro. kuro glared at him even blushed at the same time. Luciano and inserted into the sole groaned at the same time. Kuro damned much worse in mind, and then I looked at Luciano. By Luciano waited for a moment until he is accustomed to Kuro size, since then slowly move back and forth. Kuro gasped and closed his eyes red face. Luciano grinned and continued to move faster and got a Kuro cries of pleasure. Luciano smiled upon hearing kuro's votes and beat themselves even more. Suddenly, Luciano found Kuro prostate and began to hit it really hard when Kuro yelled full of pure joy and ecstasy. Luciano smiled and continued until he felt that the climax would be close. "Kuro ... I'll ..." Luciano warned and hit even harder. "Me too ..." Kuro moaned and looked Luciano. In the end, Luciano became inside kuro and kuro along the bed. Luciano went away and both sighed heavily. "Ti amo ...Ti amo ... kuro ..." Lucano said and stroked Kuro hair. Kuro gasped and looked Luciano. "Aishiteru ... Baka and Luciano ..." Kuro said with a grin. Luciano laughed. Soon, they both fell asleep next to each other.

A week passed, and the kuro and Luciano were together. This did not please Lutz and he decided to get rid of the Kuro. Lutz really thought about how much could get Kuro to death until I finally found a way and grinned evilly. Oliver had never met Kuro so hey do not know that Oliver was poisoned pastries. So Lutz asked Oliver to kill Kuro this pastry. Oliver immediately began to bake Cupcake's and then went to Lutz with Kuro's house.

Kuro opened the door and let them in, then view them asking. "What is the matter?" Kuro snapped with irritation as he should soon have a date with Luciano. Oliver gave a cupcake Kuro, Kuro looked at it and sighed. "You want my opinion those things?" Kuro asked and took a cupcake tasting it. Nothing happened, and kuro looked at them, "I'm fine ..." Kuro said, but dropped it to the ground and began to stick in his throat. "What did you do to me?" Kuro asked them. Both were smiling when kuro was a pain. Kuro sank to his knees to the ground and began to cough so that it was painful to his lungs. Kuro began to pale in comparison, and this began to deteriorate. Soon Kuro's spirit is gone, and this fell to the ground, closing his eyes. Kuro breathing and heart began to slow down.

After a while, Luciano came to the scene and saw the Kuro's body. "NO!, Kuro!" Luciano ran to him and lifted the body and tried to wake him by shaking this first and then reviving. "No, no, no!" Luciano cried and tried to again and over again, but still handed over soon. Luciano was kneeling on the ground to keep the cold body of his lover in his arms, Luciano looked at it for a while until it started to hug it trembling and eyes completely lifeless. " dear... open your eyes," Luciano asked pleadingly, even though he knew that it was pointless. Kuro is dead. Luciano closed his eyes and kissed Kuro for the last time, down to this, then gently to the floor.

Luciano got up and held the knife in his hands. Luciano turned to look Lutz and Oliver. and took them to the public psychopath Grin. Suddenly, he was their Behind and killed at lightning speed, Oliver and Lutz. "You fucking bastards." Luciano said, and raised the Kuro in his arms and walked away. after that day of Luciano never found love. because it had lost it once already. he did not dare any more to love. He had the body Kuro glass coffin so that he could always see this. And every time he fought, he said he would do it Kuro. Luciano always fought alone, he did not let anyone ever lähelleen. but the memories Kuro and their moments kept him sane. Kuro spirit was always supported by Luciano, just waiting for the day when they could be together again.


End file.
